leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Soul精神/Nairû - The Essence of Destruction
User:SilentSilverSlash Nairû, The Essence of Destruction is a Custom Champion. For each 1% of health Nairû is missing he gains 1 Fury capped at 100, for each % of Fury Nairû has he gains 0.25% increased healing from all sources excluding self-regeneration. Nairû gains more Fury when he is low on health giving him 6 Fury when he has 10-12% of maximum health. (Maxing his Fury when he has 10% of maximum health as current health) Fury decays as Nairû gains back health. |description2= When Nairû takes lethal damage he releases a Curse of Vengeance dealing 75 + (25 x Nairû's level) + (10% of all damage taken the last 5 seconds) magic damage to all enemy units within 475 range. If Nairû deals lethal damage to an enemy champion Nairû is put into a stasis for 3 seconds, after the stasis ends he revives with 10 x enemy champions killed% of his maximum health. }} | and stacks additively with Wrath. }} }} Nairû charges his ethereal sword engulfing it in flames making Nairû's next basic attack gain 200 range (375 total) and burns the target for magic damage over 5 seconds. After activation Nairû heals for 1% of the damage dealt to all allied champions, increased to 5% for all friendly champions close to him (1200 range) for 10 seconds. |leveling = AD)}} bonus AD)}} bonus AD)}} |range = |cooldown = 14/12/10/8/6 |cost = |costtype = }} | and the furor enchantment. The damage over time can be removed by and items like that. }} }} Nairû's basic attacks converts 10/11/12/13/14% of the damage dealt into an absorbtion shield that lasts until out of combat (max shield strenght 150/175/200/225/250). The shield decays by 25 each second when out of combat for 5 seconds. |description2 = Blasts target enemy dealing physical damage. Nairû heals for 10% of the damage dealt, and for the next 5 seconds passive shield generation is increased to 16/17/18/19/20%. |leveling = bonus AD)}} |range = 550 |cooldown = 20/19/18/17/16 |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Nairû releases a vortex of destruction dealing heavy physical damage to all enemies in range. Enemies hit are also for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = bonus AD)}} AP)}} |range = 325 |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = }} | }} Nairû gathers energy for 2.5 seconds, when the channel finishes Nairû all enemy champions in range for 1.25 seconds and deals physical damage to them, increased by 1% for each fury he currently has (max 200% damage). For 5 seconds after the channel finishes enemy champions affected by Annihillation take 50% less damage from all sources. |leveling = AD)}} of your missing health)}} AD)}} of your missing health)}} |range = 750 |cooldown = 240/200/160 |cost = |costtype = }} | . }} }} Quotes ;Upon selection * "Destruction comes swiftly..." ;Attacking * "Ashes to ashes" * "Destruction follows where fighting goes" * "You have fallen, embrace it now" ;Movement * "Let the blood flow." * "Destruction becons to me" * "I follow their wrath" ;Killing an enemy champion * "Your life is nothing to me but dust... literally." ;Healing 100 from passive * "I Feel your wrath, don't fight it use it." ;Casting Annihilation *Interitus! ;Taunt * "I follow death, why do you follow life?" ;Taunting * "Death can be defied but not destruction..." ;Joke * "You seek to kill me but can you kill your destruction?" Category:Custom champions